Dragons in the skies
by mike299
Summary: Eragon has 2 dragons now, how will that change his life? starting from the same point as the original book see how his life changes!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I just felt like writing, I have some other stories that aren't working out and this one is just for fun! Ill update when I can and try to make this one work out a little better, I love the inheritance books and my favorite characters are Eragon and Saphira. There may be an Eragon X Lich king cross over if any of u play world of warcraft online u know what Lich king of talking about! I'll probably let u guys pick though so ill set up a vote on it for the journey to Northrend! Ohwell enough of my boring speech…**

**Just read that's why you're here isn't it? If you're reading this right now… STOP IT and read the story already don't just stare at me like I'm a maniac! Enjoy! **

**Dragon speech: **_dragon_

**Human speech: **"Human"

**Human thought: **_Human_

**I don't own Eragon or any of those characters and if I do use Northrend and the Lich king… I don't own them either. Wait… I wouldn't own them anyways….**

---------

Eragon crept silently through the underbrush as he knelt to study the tracks upon the ground; he had been tracking a herd of deer for almost two days. He knew winter was fast approaching from the light layers of frost covering the grass and the billowing clouds rising from his mouth with every breathe. He made a mental note to tell Garrow of the oncoming weather before returning to the task at hand.

The deer had lead him to a clearing in the trees; he crept up to the outskirts of the meadow as he searched for his target with a practiced eye. He spotted and took aim at the lone buck he had been tracking as it settled down away from the rest of the herd; the buck had a slight limp which surprised Eragon to how a wolf or bear hadn't caught it yet.

Eragon took aim as he prepared to shoot the buck, releasing the arrow he watched as it flew towards its intended target. Time seemed to stand still as a bright light flashed where the buck used to be; cursing as the herd rushed away he knocked another arrow and shot at the buck. The arrow rushed past the bucks head as it imbedded itself into a tree.

Cursing again Eragon cautiously walked over to the newly formed crater, the ground was pitch black and went into a steep 5 foot dive into the ground. Eragon caught a glint of light off of a small object in the crater, curiosity getting the best of him he slid down the rocky crater walls to investigate. He walked past the smoldering rocks in the crater and walked to the center of the hole.

Eragon stared wide eyed at the two shining stones he saw before him, resting in the center of the pit was a sapphire blue stone with silver veins, and a bright green stone with gold veins webbing on the surface.

Reaching forward cautiously Eragon gently tapped one the stones before ripping his hand away quickly in anticipation of the burning pain. Realizing that it did not burn him he touched the sapphire egg before lifting it into the air to examine it. Eragon gaped at how smooth the stone was and how light it was.

He continued to stare in wonder as the stone quivered slightly in his grasp before falling completely still; reaching over for the second stone it to began to quiver when he picked it up, only to fall still almost instantly.

Sighing he placed the two stones into his pouch and began to search for the deer tracks again, an hour later he had bagged a doe that he had found fallen in the bushes by a stream. Assuming the rest of the herd left it behind as they ran he quickly killed it and tossed it over his shoulder and began his long trek back home.

---------

The following day Eragon was staring at his home from a distance, smiling as he saw his uncle Garrow working to collect the crops from the fields. Eragon walked down the path over to Garrow who smiled and waved him over.

"I see u caught yourself a fairly decent doe there" Garrow muttered as he stared at the doe with keen eyes "How was the weather in the mountains?"

"Cold and frost was everywhere, winters almost here" Garrow cursed upon hearing this "Go inside and get the doe fixed up and tell Roran I'm going to need help harvesting the crops, when your done come out and help aswell." Eragon nodded before hugging his uncle and heading inside.

---------

The following night Eragon took both of the stones out and studied each with great curiosity, every now and again one of them would shake or rumble when he picked it up but each time it only lasted for a moment before stopping. Eragon pondered on selling them to a local trader but decided not to, he could not figure out why but he felt a strange connection to both stones.

Putting it off as nothing he went to sleep with both eggs cradled in his arms as if he were afraid they might slip away.

---------

Fire…

All he could see was fire as all the buildings burned around him, people he did not recognize lay dead all around him. Eragon stared at the blazing flames as they engulfed building after building, the flames licking the air as it reached towards the sky. Eragon heard a giant shriek as he looked to the sky to see a giant black monster with a cloaked man upon its back glide towards him with blood lust in its eyes.

Eragon ran as fast as he could to get to safety but before he even made it 5 feet the giant monster plucked him from the ground and sunk its fangs into him as the world went black….

---------

"No!" Eragon gasped as he leapt up from his bed and stared around in a panic, panting he looked around as he realized it was all a dream. Sighing he heard a two pairs of feet rushing down the hall. Quickly hiding the stones he leapt over to the door and opened it to come face to face with Garrow and Roran "What happened?" Garrow asked with worry as he stared at the trembling Eragon

"Nothing I just… I think I had a bad nightmare I'm not really sure it…" Garrow interrupted "Eragon you need to calm down, I think all this hard work has gone to your head. Take tomorrow off and rest, Roran and I will cover for you."

Eragon nodded slowly as Roran grinned at him "What are you looking at?" Roran's grin grew wider as he laughed "I'm looking at you, you're a mess Eragon! Was it really that bad?"

"You don't know that half of it Roran I don't even know what happened, the dream seemed so real yet I can… barely remember what happened now…" Eragon muttered as he looked at the ground in thought

"I think you've gone crazy brother, maybe a day off will do you some good." Roran looked around the room as if to assure that everything was in order than left the room. Eragon quietly shut the door behind him and sighed as he stared at the bed.

"No use trying to go back to sleep after that…" Eragon muttered as he reached under the bed and grabbed both of the eggs. Both eggs began to shake violently as Eragon dropped them to the ground; they landed with a loud _Thump _onto the ground as he stared at them while they shook violently on the floor.

Eragon began to think they would explode at any moment when they both suddenly stopped and lay still on the ground. Grunting Eragon lifted them back off the ground and set them on the drawer next to the bed before crawling back into bed and falling back asleep.

---------

Dreams of flying creatures filled him with unrest as he watched them fly in the skies in colors of the rainbow. But two of these beings caught Eragon's eye as they landed on a large mountain peak overlooking the land, one was a brilliant shining sapphire color, while the other was a bright green color with golden tips on the scales.

As Eragon watched these two creatures he realized that these creatures were the things he loved to hear about in stories most, these creatures were dragons…

He watched as another dragon flew into few as a speck on the horizon, when it came into sight the two dragons on the peaks both stared off into the distance towards it, the giant dragon in the distance began to grow closer and closer.

Eragon stared at it unable to make out the color of it until he heard a rumbling noise; He burst from the dream and stared around the room in a panic as he heard a sudden pair of squeaks.

Standing up he looked around until he found the source of the noise, it came from each of the eggs, one was still on the drawer shaking and vibrating while the other lay on the floor rumbling and rolling around the room. The squeaks suddenly broke out again as Eragon stared in fear and wonder at the two stones.

They continued to rock around until finally they both released a final loud squeak and fell still, Eragon sighed in relief as he stared out into the window to see the sun was already high in the sky and by the looks of it, it was noon.

Eragon began to leave when a sudden cracking and splitting sound filled the air, he trembled as he turned around to see both stones broke in half and two small lizard like creatures licking yolk off of themselves. Eragon gaped at the two Creatures in front of him.

He walked over to them and tried to pick up the shining green scaled one with golden tips, as he reached over it squeaked and wriggled out of his grasp and ran over to the bed and hopped up onto his pillow.

He stared at the thing until he inspected it closer and realized what he was looking at were two dragon hatchlings.

"Where did you come from…" Eragon muttered as he inspected the hatchlings further

Both hatchlings suddenly noticed they were being admired and began to fight over his attention as they pushed each other out of the way. When the both settled down Eragon admired their scales for a minute before reaching his hand out to touch them, they both recoiled from his touch but eventually began to slowly reach out as they sniffed.

Eragon reached out to pat their heads when a blast of blue and green light blinded him and a tingling feeling shot up his arm as he collapsed with a cry of pain, the two hatchlings cried out in surprise and leapt onto his chest to inspect him, when they were satisfied with what they found they curled up on his chest and went to sleep…

--------

**Ok I don't know how this turned out, I'm going to answer questions before they start though. He has two dragons now, try guessing how this is going to work out! I hope the chapter was good enough, I know there wasn't much talking and it was a bit rushed but its only the intro, yes this story is going to be an ExS I haven't come up with a name for the green dragon yet so ideas are welcome aslong as you don't mind me not using them if they don't work. This is the first thing I've written in a while so plz point out any flaws or things I'm lacking. Thx for reading, I already know what gender both dragon are I just don't know if I should say what the green dragon is yet. Either way plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to say real quick that both dragons are female; you'll wonder how that will turn out wont you? No matter though this story will remain an ExS. I haven't decided on what to name the green dragon still I was given some names but I think they were all meant for a boy… lol either way thx for the names but I don't think they'll be used as both dragons are female. No this dragon most likely won't be the Green egg from Galbatorix. But it is green, but note the golden tips on each scale? Now I hope everyone understood the two dreams Eragon had in the last chapter because they are very important for this story! One was a nightmare the other a dream, I wonder what they meant? Lol we'll see!**

**On with the story… unless you came here just to read what I said before the story… in which case I'm done so you can go now…**

**--------- **

Fire once again appeared around the barren landscape as Eragon stared at the destroyed buildings surrounding him. Bodies once again littered the floor around him but there were a few he now recognized.

Eragon stared with shock down at the impaled, bloodied corpse of none other than Roran; he watched the unmoving corpse until he heard the shrieking roar of the large black beast again. Glancing up he prepared for the inevitable death that approached until another pair of roars filled with rage sounded over to the side.

Staring wide eyed at the two large dragons flying into view he watched as the Sapphire and green dragon flew head on into the larger black creature he assumed to be a dragon aswell. He watched as the black dragon's rider muttered a single word as both dragons shrieked in agony and plummeted to the earth below.

Watching as the mass of bloodied scales hit the ground he let out a cry of pain and rushed towards the dragons that now lay motionless on the ground. He did not know why but he felt a strange connection to both as he ran with all his might towards them, the Sapphire dragon looked up at him with pain before her eyes rolled up into her head as she drew her last breathe.

Eragon heard the rider on the black dragon cackle madly as the beast plunged down at Eragon and dug his claws into him once again throwing the world into darkness…

---------

Eragon gasped as he shot up in surprise, he heard two squeaks of protest as he looked over at the little dragon hatchlings staring at him from the ground. Glancing around Eragon struggled to remember the events in his dream as he gasped for breathe. Despite all futile attempts Eragon could not remember what occurred, sighing he looked over at the two hatchlings that stared at him with concern and what he thought was a hint admiration.

He continued to stare at them until he heard footsteps in the hallway; grabbing the hatchlings he put them under the bed. "Wait here" he whispered as they stared at him and curled up to watch what happened

"Eragon are you finally awake?" Garrow asked with concern as he walked into the room "Oh thank goodness you had me worried there son."

"What were you worried about?" Eragon asked as he thought about the strange dreams

"You've been extremely restless in your sleep of late, is everything alright?"

"Fine" Eragon muttered as he glanced out the window, frost was beginning to accumulate on the window in a big thick blanket making it hard to see outside. "How's the harvest coming?"

"Good, we could use your help to gather up the rest of it if you're feeling alright." Garrow said as he turned towards the door

"Ok I'm coming" Eragon said as he glanced at the two hatchlings again, they began to squeak when they saw him leaving the room. Eragon glared at them swiftly and they fell silent immediately.

---------

Eragon had relished in the labor of the farmland, his muscles tensed as he worked to gather the remaining crops from the fields. He had slept for most of the past two days feeling strange and having vivid dreams he never remembered as time flew by. He grunted as he swiped a drop of sweat off his forehead, staring at the sun as it again began to set.

Eragon had been working harder than ever before, much to the surprise of Roran and Garrow, when asked why he simply grunted and returned to his work. In truth Eragon did not know what was wrong but something was bothering him in the back of his mind, so he did the only thing he knew how to do in order to relieve his thoughts, he worked and worked without end until he could not go on.

Eragon was about to return to his work when Garrow stopped him

"Eragon is something wrong? You've been acting strangely of late and barely speak to either of us, your working yourself to death." Garrow said as he stared his adoptive son in the eyes

"I'm fine, just need to get something off my mind." Eragon muttered as he attempted to return to his work. Eragon reached down to pick up his tools again when a sudden burst of pain shot through his palm and spread throughout his body, crying out in pain Eragon collapsed onto the ground. Unconscious.

"Eragon!" Garrow exclaimed as he reached down to check his temperature, sighing with relief that he didn't have a fever he gently picked him up and walked towards the house. As he walked he noticed a strange mark on Eragon's hand that astonished him, the emerald, sapphire glow of the mark amazed him to no end. Making a note to bring this up with Gertrude the town herbalist he quickly walked inside.

"What happened to Eragon? Is he ok?" Roran asked worried for his cousin's welfare

"I'm not sure, he doesn't have a fever maybe he just over did it during the harvest." Garrow muttered in reply as he walked over to Eragon's room, turning the knob he walked in and placed Eragon on the bed. He was about to leave when he heard a squeak and saw a glimmer of sapphire in the corner of his eye. Turning towards the noise he looked around the drawer but found nothing "It can't be….can it?" Garrow questioned himself

"What do we do now? The harvest is almost done but we still can't collect all of the crops before winter." Roran asked as Garrow left the room and closed the door still murmuring to himself

"All we can do is collect what we can, don't worry about it for now just go get some rest. We'll finish up tomorrow. Afterwards I have some, business to take care of." Garrow muttered before walking back to his room and shutting the door.

---------

Eragon awoke once again from a fit of strange dreams, as usual he could not recall exactly what occurred but he was beginning to recall small things from each one. He pondered some of the things he could remember before noticing the sleeping forms of the sapphire and emerald hatchlings laying besides him. When he rotated to look at them they book lifted their heads to stare at him for a moment, growl at one another and curled up to go back to sleep.

Chuckling he looked over and noticed a bandage on his palm, he sat there thinking about who put it there when he heard a knock on the door. Pushing the two hatchling under the pillow despite their protests.

"Who is it?" Eragon asked as he sat up

"I don't know who else would I be?" Roran laughed from the other side of the door

"What are you doing?" Roran walked into the room and gestured outside

"You managed to sleep another day nonstop, only a few hours before sunset" Roran sighed "the harvest is mostly finished but we can't get all of it."

"Where's uncle?" Eragon asked as he looked at the bandages on his palm

"He went to town said something about talking with old Brom, I don't know why he'd talk to him but he sounded urgent so it must be important. I also have no clue why he bandaged your palm, what did u do? Stab it with a knife? It looks like he tied it pretty tight." Roran gestured towards his palm as he spoke the last part

"No I didn't do that if that's what you're thinking, frankly I don't know why he put it on either" Eragon lied as he thought about the mark on his palm

"Whatever, anyways I had to come check up on you to see if you were ok and if you were hungry" Roran pulled out a loaf of bread, a few strips of meat and a slice of cheese as he tossed it to Eragon

"Thanks Roran" Eragon picked up the food and set the strips of meat aside when Roran wasn't looking and began to eat the cheese and bread

"Well I have some business to take care of myself so ill cya later Eragon" Roran grinned and walked off quickly, seeming to be in a rush to get to town.

"Wonder what that was about" Eragon muttered as he removed the strips of meat and lifted the pillow to see to irritated hatchlings glaring at him. The hatchlings grinned and nodded to one another before tackling Eragon.

Due to their size they couldn't do much but the tackle still caught Eragon off guard and he fell on the floor, as he fell the hatchlings jumped on top of him and began to crawl around. The sapphire one walked over and squeaked loudly before it began to snuggle up against Eragon and nuzzled his cheek causing Eragon to chuckle.

The emerald hatchling became jealous and leapt at the other, leading to them rolling around the room wrestling on another. Chuckling again he walked to the bed and picked up the strips of meat he had dropped, as soon as the hatchlings caught the scent of the dried meat they squeaked and ran towards Eragon.

Eragon ripped the strips of meat into equal sized pieces and split it between the hatchlings, this however caused them to steal each other's pieces resulting in another brawl across the room.

"You to just jump at any opportunity to attack each other don't you?" Eragon chuckled as the two hatchlings glanced at him before returning to their fight

This went on for quite a while; every now and again one of them would try to run over to Eragon only to be tackled by the other. Eventually they both just stopped and walked back to finish their meals, once finished they jumped onto Eragon's lap, pushed one another off a few times before getting bored and falling asleep.

It wasn't long before Eragon finally lay down and joined them in a deep sleep; he began to dream once again about skies filled with dragons.

---------

Eragon opened his eyes and found himself inside a cave, he lifted his head to look around but as he did he realized it was much heavier than usual craning his neck he looked around. Everything looked odd to him; he looked over at a large breathing mass next to him. He inspected to is closely when he realized it was a dragon. The color of its scales a beautiful sapphire color.

"I must be dreaming again…" Eragon thought to himself, he curled around and looked at his tail swishing it back and forth around "Wait… I don't have a tail…" blinking he inspected himself and realized he was covered in scales. Each scale glimmered a deep black with silver outlining; he blinked as the dragon beside him raised her head and blinked at him before yawning.

Eragon watched as the dragon rose up and stretched slightly only to lie back down and look at him with concern. "Is something wrong Eragon?" the dragon asked in a soothing voice through his mind

Eragon blinked at the sapphire dragon not knowing what to do when the dream began to blur and he woke up.

---------

Garrow walked through the village as he sought out the story teller Brom; he trudged through the streets past the buildings until he reached a small grove of trees where he was told Brom lived. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Garrow heard a clattering sound followed by a short curse, he watched as the door flew open and there stood Brom staring at him with a mixture irritation and curiosity "What do you want"

"I came here because I noticed something… strange and I wanted to ask you about it" Garrow said

"Unfortunately I'm busy right now so you'll have to come back at a different time" Brom began to close the door when Garrow stopped him

"There is a strange mark on Eragon's palm, it is a mixture of sapphire and emerald colors with a silver outlining and a silver line going through the middle. It looks nothing like an injury and it was oddly shaped, like a dragon marked onto his palm in a curved motion."

Brom stared at Garrow for a moment before speaking "Did you see anything else?"

"he's been acting strangely of late and collapsed yesterday, and when I took him to his room I saw something that appeared to be a sapphire lizard in the corner of my eye but it moved to quickly for me to see it properly. I also heard squeaking noises coming from in his room."

Brom stared at Garrow as if waiting for him to say something else, when it was clear he was done Brom answered "I'm sure it's nothing, but if you want ill have a look at the boy later. My advice, leave him alone for now. Now I'm going to bed good-night"

Brom closed the door as Garrow left and he ran inside and walked over to a large cabinet, reaching inside he removed a scroll and unraveled it, on the scroll there was a picture of two marks. One silver and the other a sapphire, emerald mixture. Reading the scroll he slipped it back into the cabinet and locked it swiftly.

"This changes everything…" Brom muttered as he grabbed his cloak and walked out into the cold air.

---------

**Ok I have no idea where this came from… I started writing this chapter weeks ago, erased half of it and stopped writing completely due to the amount of work I had. Although I think I got it I'm still confused on how I'm going to do this, after all I'm just starting it! Hopefully it'll get better as it gets farther in the story and easier to understand! Plz review and tell me how to make the story better, if u don't review I won't know how to make the story funner to read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is my third chapter! I believe I will name the dragons this chapter the sapphire on will be Saphira "Bet u didn't see that coming!!!" and the Emerald one will be _______ ok you're just going to have to wait to find out! The Emerald dragons name came from freshblood so they were his idea… lol I liked them though so I used them. In fact all the names for the two dragons Eragon will mention were made by freshblood which is only 3 names not counting Saphira.**

**Now I'm done talking so stop reading what I say…**

**If you're reading this you're a terrible listener I said to stop reading what I say! Enjoy the story…**

**--------- **

Eragon walked out of the house with his rugged cloak as he set off to do his 'chores' but what Garrow and Roran didn't know is that Eragon had given himself an extra chore. He quickly rushed towards the forest to find a nice sturdy tree to build a small shelter in as two squeaks were heard from his within his cloak. Chuckling he walked into the forest and found a medium sized tree with strong branches, setting the hatchlings down and telling them to stay he began to gather up decent materials from the trees around him.

"So I've been thinking up names for you two, you do know what a name is don't you?" Eragon asked as he constructed the floor of the shelter

The hatchlings blinked at him before he felt a pair of small presences brush against his mind before hearing a small child-like voice enter "Yes"

Eragon blinked at the word before continuing "Brom wasn't kidding in his stories I guess, you're learning to talk pretty fast. Ok now to think of some names…" Eragon set the small structure aside and lifted the Sapphire hatchling into the air despite is protests.

He looked at her for a moment before bringing her closer and scratching her along her spine, she relaxed into his embrace and cuddled against him causing the other hatchling to get jealous and to squeak angrily. I can only think of a few names how about Lanea?

The young dragon responded with a small growl at the name

Eragon pondered names as he thought about a great sapphire dragon Brom had told him about named Saphira in one of his stories "How about Saphira? Are you Saphira?" the young Hatchling squeaked at that name before cuddling against him and in a sweet voice saying "Yes"

Grinning Eragon set Saphira down much to her displeasure and picked the emerald hatchling up, as he did this the hatchling made a face and stuck her tongue out at Saphira and cuddled up against Eragon as he pondered names for her. "How about Solaris?" The emerald hatchling growled at that as he sighed

"What about… Freya?" Once he said that the hatchling snuggled and rubbed against him affectionately causing Saphira to growl "Are you Freya?

"Yes" Freya responded as she snuggled him again as he set her down, Saphira immediately charged Freya and they began to fight again as they always do when near him. This confused Eragon but he set it aside and went on to finishing the small hut like shelter he was making.

---------

"Where is that boy running off to…?" Brom muttered as he followed Eragon through the trees quietly, he had heard the squeaks and knew it was true "Of all people to be the rider of the prophecy it had to be my…" Brom immediately silenced himself when he realized how close he was to alerting them of his presence.

He had masked his scent so the dragons couldn't smell him and listened to what was going on. He cast a spell to make him invisible and listened to them talk, when Eragon named the Sapphire hatchling Brom was almost in tears. He stifled a sob as he listened to Eragon while he named the emerald hatchling Freya.

Brom watched as the two female hatchlings fought each other in what Eragon thought was a game "That's a bit rough even for hatchlings… only mating pair's fight like that… I wonder if this has to do with the prophecy… or is it just them fighting for ownership of the rider…" Brom muttered as he watched the hatchlings fight

"Calm down Saphira its ok! It's not like she did anything wrong right?" Eragon separated the two when they attempted to draw blood from one another, sighing Eragon placed them besides him as he looked at the small hut he had made. It was just large enough for the two hatchlings; he had noticed that they grew quickly so he had made it slightly larger than the two so they'd be safe until large enough to protect themselves.

Setting the hut in a the tree he set it to where it wouldn't fall and placed each hatchling in it, as soon as he did this and let go they began to bite and claw each other again rolling around the small hut.

"Would you two cut it out already?!" Eragon snapped as he put the finishing touches on the small hut, while he finished the two hatchlings stared at him before finally jumping out of the hut and gliding down to the ground

Eragon sighed a he set them back into the hut "Stay here, I'll be back later" Eragon began to walk off when he heard a rustling in the bushes; he looked around but couldn't find anything. Muttering quietly to himself he turned around and began to walk home to finish his chores. He walked along the trails of the woods when he heard a faint clicking sound coming from a few feet away.

Glancing around he exited the forest as he walked back to the farm, unaware of his followers.

---------

"Dam…" Brom muttered followed by a string of curses as he followed the cloaked figures stalking Eragon "I can't let them find his home…" Brom began to slow down as he crept closer to the figures, he began to draw his sword when he heard a faint clicking from his side he spun around quickly and clashed swords with a third cloaked figure. "There's more?" Brom gritted his teeth as he fought to beat the creature back. He began to panic as two others circled him. Feigning ignorance he kicked the figure he had locked swords with in the stomach and spun around quickly as he slashed at the other two.

Shrieking one fell to the ground clutching its side as it crawled away, Brom struck the third one as the first two ran and hid in the forest. Snarling it lunged at him before being impaled on Brom's blood red sword, kicking the corpse to the side Brom looked around.

"There is no way they would just run away that easily… and this one was too easy to kill… unless they were just here to gather information and unprepared for a fight." Brom whispered to himself when he suddenly heard a shriek and saw two large forms flying into the distance in the direction of Helgrind. "That can't be good… they'll be back before long… id best be prepared" Brom went to his home in the grove of trees as thought about how long it would take for the dragon to grow to a reasonable size.

"I'll give them a few months, when that time is up we leave… best I contact the Varden soon as possible"

---------

A few months had passed since Brom fought and killed one of the cloaked figures, during this time Saphira and Freya and grown exponentially to the point at where they were almost twice as tall as Eragon. They had talked with Eragon almost every day since they first spoke to him and thus began to learn more and more about how to speak properly.

Garrow had kept an eye on Eragon every day when he wandered off to see Saphira and Freya, despite Brom telling him to leave it alone Garrow kept a watchful eye on him constantly. He never followed Eragon as he trusted him, but he was still very suspicious. Eragon was aware of the suspicions and continued to try and avoid any further mistrust between them.

Eragon was once again sitting with Saphira and Freya; they sat there quietly enjoying one another's company when Eragon spoke up "What are we going to do now? We can't stay here forever! I asked Brom once and he said Dragons never stop growing so someone is bound to notice one of you if not both!"

"We could leave if you want but you'll be away from your family" Freya said as she nuzzled his neck affectionately "And we're not going anywhere without you"

Saphira growled at her for a moment but slowly nodded in agreement

"Where would we go than? We can't fly to any random town because we don't want the empire to know about you two." Eragon stated as they pondered the idea of living on the run

"I can easily say I don't want to live a life on the run Eragon, but it's true. We can't stay here forever; someone is bound to find us." Saphira sighed as she placed her head on Eragon's lap contentedly "Maybe we could live in a cave deep in the spine?"

"That might work but we have a lot to think about before we make any decisions." Eragon sighed in frustration before finally making a decision "We will have to leave somewhere within the next year if not sooner, I think I may know a good place to go but for now we just have to wait and let things unfold." Eragon sighed and promptly fell asleep snuggled in between Freya and Saphira, they both growled contentedly before glaring at each other. Saphira set her tail in between Eragon and Freya before pulling him towards her.

"What are you-"Freya was interrupted as Saphira spoke

"Be quite he's asleep if you haven't noticed" Saphira curled around Eragon and placed her head on his lap still staring at Freya

"I'll get you for this one Saphira… he's my rider!" Freya growled

"He's my rider too!" Saphira glared at her until Eragon began to stir, quieting themselves they sighed as he went straight back to sleep before Freya curled up by a tree next to Saphira and fell asleep, Saphira blinked before falling asleep still curled around Eragon.

---------

Brom walked along the path that lead to Garrow's farm, he had been tracking the cloaked figures ever since they landed the previous night. He followed them all the way from the forest to Carvahall and back, only for them to wander down the path leading to Garrow's farm. He had seen them talking with the villagers asking if anything unusual had happened, every villager they asked mentions Garrow and Eragon before pointing down the road.

Brom had to hurry because he knew what would happen if they got to Garrow first, he increased in pace when he saw smoke in the distance. Running down the road he came to an abrupt halt to gaze upon the burning farm, there standing on a small hill nearby sat the two figures watching the house burn. Two bodies lay motionless on the round next to them.

"Dam I'm too late, maybe I can save those two though…" Brom muttered as he saw one of the bodies, Roran by the looks of it, roll over with a groan. Rushing to their aid he charged in and brought is sword down on the first figure; they both jumped out of the way with inhuman speed and lashed out at Brom.

Brom flourished his blade and knocked the sword out of the shorter of the two figures hands, screeching it backed away quickly as the second one rammed into him causing him to roll down hill before he caught himself and stood swiftly.

He lunged forward towards the two figures; slashing his blade in an arc he struck the closest figure in the side. He struck out to hit it again until a rock was smashed into the back of his head, lurching forward he fell to the ground unconscious.

---------

**I'm not sure where this chapter came from… I've been so busy I put it together in a random way. I hope it was good… although I'm not entirely satisfied it's the best I can do in these conditions… feel free to tell me what you think I hope you all liked it. If you didn't like it and feel the need to write a flame or other rude remark… just go away I'm going to ignore it anyways so don't bother, lol advice however is welcome warmly especially with praise. I had to work hard to find time to make this so… plz review! If no one likes the story updates will stop completely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is story is both coming along nicely and at the moment it's pretty random, since I hate setting up polls and having to mess with them I'm going to have a vote in my REVIEWS so to vote you have to review ********. Pull out those Alagaesia maps because I want you to tell me where you want Eragon to travel before possibly hitting the Varden. Notice I said possibly? Exactly because if you can also tell me if you want Eragon to get captured, doesn't that change the story a lot? **

**It's not really a vote except on the Eragon getting captured or not idea so just tell me where you think he should go. Every time I leave a message like this telling you guys to vote It means your choices WILL change the fate of Alagaesia, if you care at all VOTE. Does Eragon get captured and escape? Does he get captured and forced to serve Galbatorix? Does he get captured at all or just go to the Varden? DOES HE DIE?**

**Just tell me what you vote for, no he won't die… yet… if you don't vote I'll make it random so you don't have to but as I said it will affect the story. I have it all planned out for each choice so no matter what you pick I know exactly where the story will go based on YOU'RE choices. Comeon your fate so you pick his path! **

**It's like one of those stories you pick the ending… but it is planned out u just change SOME smaller things.**

**Also I'm going to have the dragons talk without the quotations because it caused confusion, no they don't talk with their mouth. Their still using their minds!**

**Enough of my rambling read the story! Or you can leave and make me sad… that's your choice too… ******

**--------- **

"Are you two sure about this? I thought we were going to wait awhile before leaving!" Eragon continued to press the question

_Eragon we're sure about this choice, if we stay we'll simply cause trouble for your family. _Saphira sighed as she sniffed the air

_Saphira is right about that I'll admit but I'm still a little skeptical on the plan…_ Freya glared at Saphira before returning her gaze to Eragon

"Well I guess we'll just walk up and say hey uncle look I have two dragons, sorry but I'm moving out so I can live with them really, really far away" Eragon muttered sarcastically

_Don't worry Eragon we'll think of something. _Freya licked Eragon's cheek as she said this making Eragon chuckle

"I hope so" Eragon turned his attention back to the path and completely missed Saphira whacking Freya on the back of the head with her tail, leading to a session of intimidating growls between the pair

This continued until Eragon came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the woods

_Why are we stopping? Wha- _Freya fell silent as Eragon bolted off in the direction of the farm, smoke bellowing in the distance

_This can't be good…_

---------

Eragon rushed toward his home, smoke continuing to rise above the grey winter sky.

Saphira and Freya struggled to keep up with him despite their size; his desperation had gifted him with speed unmatched by the fastest elf.

"Uncle! Roran! Where are you?!?" Eragon shouted as he rushed through the charred rubble of his home, he continued to dig around until he heard a groan from a hill near the ruined building. Running over he noticed two bodies laying on the ground, one Roran the other a badly burnt Garrow.

Eragon rushed to their side and checked to see if they were ok, Roran was breathing and seemed alright but for a few burns every now and again. But Garrow wasn't as lucky, he seemed to be only sleeping if not for the severe burns and the occasional gasp for breathe as he struggled to awaken from deaths grasp.

Eragon held back his tears, tearing bits of cloth off his shirt to bandage any fresh wounds. Saphira and Freya arrived at the scene and sat quietly to give him time to pull himself together.

"This is all my fault…" Eragon groaned as he swayed from side to side, eyes rolling into the back of his head. A pain coursed through his body like white hot fire, burning away all feeling but pain. Collapsing with a cry he landed on the cold hard ground, legs locking in to an awkward position.

_Eragon! _Saphira and Freya cried as they saw him hit the ground

_What foul magic is this! _Freya snarled as the link between her, Saphira, and Eragon suddenly burst with pain. They crumbled to the ground with quite whimpers as unconsciousness took them all…

---------

**Well I'm sad to say I can't think of a way to finish this piece of the story because until I get outta this area it's all make up as I go… seeing as I'm not getting anywhere I'm just going to post this and hope you won't kill me…I know I'm a terrible updater but I'm extremely busy and under a lot of stress… and that's unhealthy for the creative mind!**

**I wish I could update more but I can't! I hope you guys don't mind the long updates and will support me by reviewing because I don't want this story to fall apart due to lack of faith or failure due to stress!**

**Yes it's a short chapter but I couldn't just leave it sitting there! So please review and tell me what you think, if you like it tell me and it may boost my confidence enough to continue to the next chapter sooner! Also I'm going on vacation next week so I won't update due to the preparations! (well I might if u get enough reviews ********) Ohwell you know the drill thx for reading and again sorry it was so short…**


	5. Update info

I'm hoping to give you guys a few chapters for this story, yes I know I know…. It's been a VERY long time… But over time I've received comments saying for me too update… so I want to try too

Just to say it now… This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to get your attention. Now.

I have been away, working on school, programming, creative writing (other stories I hope to actually get Published) And I feel I've made A LOT of progress in improving my writing skill… My teacher even wants me to publish some of my work in some kind of book… we'll see. Anyways, the point is I feel bad for making you guys wait… This was a fun little fic and... a few people liked it. So here's the deal.

I'm gonna need help getting caught up, I want YOU yes I'm talking to YOU, to help me. I'm going through a lot of crazy stuff, and just need some help getting this fic going again…. So I want you to tell me in a comment, what the impression your getting from this story is. Where do you see this going? What do you think might happen? Relationships, tragedies… etc I am not saying I will Use these ideas… as I do remember some of my original ideas…

but I want you guys too tell me what you think is going to happen, so I have an idea of how the storyline has developed up till now. Obviously you don't have too… But if you want an update it would REALLY, really help

And as an added note… I will not be using anything from WoW as I originally had hoped too.


End file.
